


Mischief's Queen

by Sigyn01



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Lokean Rituals/beliefs, Loki's Jötunn Form, Omega cycles in heat, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn01/pseuds/Sigyn01
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare reveals some secrets about the reader that lead to something unexpected and wonderful.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mischief's Queen

“Hey guys let's play truth or dare,” Tony said emerging from the kitchen with a bottle of whisky.  
“Didn't we do that last week?,” I said looking up from the chess board in front of me.  
“Come, Sigyn, let's have some fun with them,” Loki smirked softly at me. “Alright, Stark we're coming. Shall we?,” he said rising from his seat.  
“Wait, Loki I believe this is checkmate,” I said moving my queen on the board.  
“You clever little minx,” he chuckled looking at the board. “Shall we, my lady?,” he said extending his hand to me.

I put my hand in his and allowed him to lead me to one of the couches where the rest of the team had gathered. I had only been an Avenger for 2 years, but my powers over the elements allowed Loki and I to work well together and saw us being paired up for missions. We had quickly formed a close friendship which Thor was happy about. I loved all my teammates, but I knew I belonged to the King of Mischief. We were similar and would spend hours planning pranks on the rest of the team. Loki was always a ton of fun and I had to admit that I was smitten, but tried to keep my feelings hidden not knowing if it was even possible for him to feel the same about me. Tony had commented on more than one occasion about us being joined at the hip which led to us “borrowing” the remote to his Iron Man suit prototype and him being trapped in it for an hour. My attention was pulled back to the present when I heard my name being called.

“I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted, what?,” I said shaking my head slightly.  
“Truth or dare,” Clint said setting his beer on the coffee table.  
“Truth,” I said looking into his green eyes.  
“Tell us something nobody else knows about you,” he said smirking.  
“Ok, I'm a Lokean,” I said hesitantly looking around the room.  
“A what?,” Steve said handing me a beer and taking a seat next to me.  
“A Lokean,” I repeated scanning their faces again.  
“What in the Nine Realms is a Lokean?,” Thor said opening the silver packet on his Pop Tarts.  
“It's a religion centered around Loki, surely you've heard about it?,” I said taking a sip of my beer.  
“I'm afraid I haven't Lady Sigyn,” he said biting into his pastry.  
“Lokeans worship Loki as their one true God,” I said blushing furiously.  
“So, you're telling me that Reindeer Games here has an entire religion based around him? And still, no love for Iron Man,” Tony scoffed downing a shot of his whisky.  
“There's an entire community of believers,” I said looking at Tony my blush getting redder by the second.  
“You worship me? Why?,” Loki said sitting beside me looking incredulous.  
“My parents were Lokeans. It's why my name is Sigyn Angrboda, because the stories we have about you say that your wife is Sigyn and your mistress is a giant named Angrboda. I was raised Lokean and taught how to do the religious rites,” I said stealing a quick glance at Loki who looked intrigued.  
“Rites as in this is an actual thing? What all's involved?,” Tony said with genuine interest.  
“We're encouraged to write our own ceremonial stuff as it fosters a deeper connection to Loki. But, basically there are 3 types of rites here. The first one is a Blot where we make offerings to Loki, the second is a Symbel where we toast to his greatness, and the third is a Seid where we try and call for a vision or omen,” I explained noting the actual interest around me from the team.  
“May we see one of these, Lady Sigyn?,” Thor said leaning closer to me.  
“Well, I do my rites skyclad… not sure if its really appropriate here,” I said blushing again.  
“Skyclad?,” Thor asked squinting his eyes.  
“Skyclad is a fancy term for naked,” I said chugging my beer wishing we could get off this subject.  
“I should like to see a rite, Lady Sigyn. We won't judge you, you have my word,” Thor said taking my hand in his.  
“What about the rest of you?,” I said downing the last of my beer in one gulp.  
“I would love to see this, Sigyn,” Loki smirked at me smiling mischievously.  
“I can't believe I'm actually going to agree to do this in front of all of you. But, ok I need to set some ground rules here. I'll only do it if you all agree to stay quiet for the whole thing. That means no talking, no laughing, no whispering, and for Tony no snide comments. Just because it's not your religion doesn't make it any less sacred to those of us who practice it. Also, no body shaming afterwards, it’s not my fault that Hydra ruined any chance I'd ever have to feel good about myself. And; also for Tony, no video recordings of any kind,” I said firmly looking around the room.  
“If he does I'll kill him in his sleep,” Nat said confidently staring at Tony.  
“I'm hurt that you would think I'd be that devious,” Tony said placing a hand over his chest.  
“I will need to go take my cleansing bath and gather my altar stuff. And I think since I did my Symbel last week I'll demonstrate a Blot for you,” I said rising from the couch. “I'll be back shortly I need to prepare for this,” I said walking towards my room.

I entered my room and grabbed my blessing oil from my dresser and headed into the bathroom, stripping my clothes as I went. I ran my water pouring some into the tub and then went to where I'd set up my altar and started placing the items into a tote bag I had laying around. I had to make sure not to break my green candles or my glass as I packed it up. Each item I had collected had significance and I was proud of my altar. Once everything was ready I sank into the tub and splashed the water all over my body making sure to thoroughly wet my hair before stepping out. I toweled off and put a comb through my damp hair and went to the closet. I pulled out the green satin robe I had got just for this and slid it on. I grabbed my tote, the oil, and my prayer rug and headed towards the door, stopping to grab a handful of Loki's favorite chocolates before returning to the common room.

Once there, I began setting up my altar on the eastern side of the room while Thor asked questions about each item, seeming to be excited. I stole a glance at Loki who looked amused and noticed the team had rearranged the furniture to get a better view. Once I was set up I went to the kitchen and grabbed one of Loki's favorite beers from the fridge and returned to my altar. Everyone had taken a seat and were sitting there silently watching me move around the room.

“Ok, I think I'm ready,” I said lighting my candles.  
“Dazzle us with your performance,” Tony said sarcastically.  
“Stark, I warn you not to insult the lady. She does not have to share this with us,” Thor said summoning his hammer.  
“It's not a performance, Tony so can it, ok?,” I fired back before turning to my altar. “Ok, here goes,” I said gathering my courage.

I removed my robe and knelt down on my prayer rug and began the ceremony, hearing a few people gasp at the sight of my scars. I placed some blessing oil on my forehead and recited the opening prayer.

“I call upon Odin the AllFather and Frigga the AllMother to cleanse the soul of this humble servant that I might be worthy of this Noble Work. I call upon Thor; God of Thunder and Freya; Goddess of Love that I might gain the strength and courage to do what I must with perfect trust and perfect love. May my workings this day bear fruit and shine a light upon this dark world to serve as a beacon of hope to the inflicted souls of man. In the name of Loki Most High, I humbly beg thy indulgences,” I raised my hands towards the sky. “Hail Asgard! Hail Valhalla! Hail Loki!,” I said casting my gaze skyward.

I lit up a stick of incense and swirled it around my head before placing it on its holder and beginning the next part.

“In the name of the God of Mischief; Loki, most beloved in this humble servant’s heart I ask that Heimdall open the bifrost that my King may descend upon this meager realm of Midgard to bear witness as I rejoice in his glorious splendor. I call upon him, who in his destructive wrath creates and feeds the perpetual winds of change, who in his benevolence casts the die of fortune upon his true believers, and curses his enemies with unending chaos.  
O’ mighty Loki, bestow your smile of mischief upon your true believer, for I celebrate your arrival and your rule over the deepest recesses of my grateful soul. Claim for yourself all the love and trust that has been yours since the time of the beginning and enter into this sacred space to cast your rulings upon me.  
You are the everlasting presence in my life, o’ beloved Loki, who grants me peace and tranquility, for you are the sunlight shining upon my face, the gentle breeze that whispers through my hair and the beating of my most devoted heart. Come then, God of Mischief!, Arise and appear!, Present yourself to your faithful subject!, for I am the same true worshipper whose desperate gnawing hunger for you shall never cease!”

I poured the beer into the wine glass serving as my chalice on the altar and began the next part. Taking the chocolates in my right hand and the chalice in my left, I held them out in front of me and began reciting the offering rite.

“O’ glorious God of Mischief, Loki of Asgard, please accept this offering of love as a tribute to your greatness. I have given you all of the praise and devotion in my most humble heart, and offer you the highest regard in my faithful soul. I happily rejoice in your gracious smiles and generous blessings, oh Merciful Lord Loki, and have taken thy name as a part of my being.  
I offer this libation and these treats that they may renew our covenant and refresh your mighty spirit. Take nourishment from my love, my hero, my savior, and my King that we may greet eternity side by side, for I am your Sigyn who loves you more than any other soul in the Nine Realms! Hail Asgard! Hail Valhalla! Hail Loki!,” I said taking a sip from the chalice before setting it along with the chocolates on the altar.

I looked over at the team wanting to see their reactions. They were watching me with genuine interest and I stole a glance at Loki, who gazed back at me with a stunned expression on his beautiful face and unshed tears in his shimmering emerald eyes. I heard his breath hitch as I turned back to the altar to conclude my ritual. 

“As the gates of Asgard close on this great work and the portals of the bifrost shut against this servant, I bid a sad farewell to my hero, my savior, and my King. The true God of my life and eternal champion, Loki Most High, who reigns supreme in all my thoughts and deeds. Travel back to your sacred home, my beloved Prince of Asgard until we next meet.  
I offer my humblest words of thanks to thee, Most True and High God of Mischief, that I may continue to grow wise in your teachings and bask in the light of your greatness. Send me out as an emissary into mortal Midgard that I might shine your light upon the world, secure in your benevolent love and wrapped in the embrace of your sacred protections. For, I am your servant, your follower, and your slave, who cherishes and serves you always, even to Ragnarok and unto the end of doom. Take thy leave, the true King of my heart, o’ Majestic Loki, until we are together once more. Carry with you the sweet sentiment of true love's devotion, for I am your Sigyn. As it was, so it shall be again!, Now!, Always!, And Forever! Hail Asgard! Hail Valhalla! Hail Loki,” I said casting my gaze to the sky.

I bowed reverently, placing my forehead on the floor before blowing out my candles and rising to my feet, putting my robe back on. I turned to face the team and saw most of them sitting in stunned silence, except for Thor and Loki. Thor had a wide eyed look of wonder on his face seeming to be completely awestruck by what he just saw, and Loki had tears streaming down his face, a pained expression on his elegant features. I picked up the beer and sweets and walked over to him.

“Here; Loki, take these. Since this was your offering you may as well enjoy them,” I said handing him the stuff.  
“Is this real? Do people actually do this?,” he said softly accepting the items and looking up at me.  
“Yes, we do. My last name is Peerson, so my ancestors were Vikings,” I said turning to gather my altar items.

“Your ancestors believed in us and thought us Gods, Lady Sigyn?,” Thor said approaching me.  
“Yes; and in those days, we feared you. If something bad happened to us, we'd think it was cuz we angered a certain god of Asgard,” I said putting the last of my things away. “My family bloodline is nothing but Loki worshippers though. My ancestors were a bit different from the others. They believed that Odin would forgive us any sin at all, cuz he's all- powerful and would show mercy on us. But, for a better lot in life it was Loki we had to please, cuz he could command the fates and give us good fortune if he was sufficiently praised,” I said rolling my rug up.  
“And; what do you think of me now, Sigyn?,” Loki said popping a chocolate into his mouth.  
“I think you're misunderstood. When that stuff was going down here with the army you had, I saw it as a blessing. That you were here to usher us into a new age of peace, and would’ve happily joined you If Hydra hadn't gotten their stinking mitts into me. My family has always been very devout when it comes to you, Loki. I plan to teach my children, if I'm ever lucky enough to have any, all about you and your greatness,” I said gazing into his eyes smiling shyly at him.  
“Your scent is different, Sigyn. What is the matter?,” he said inhaling deeply.  
“I'm an Omega, Loki. Barton is getting 2 pieces of news it seems,” I chuckled dryly looking at the archer.  
“Then that scent….. Your heat is due to start?,” Steve said coming closer to me.  
“Yeah, which is why I have to go get ready to go. I'll be back for missions when it's over,” I said turning to leave.  
“Wait, where are you going?,” Tony said grabbing my wrist.  
“Why aren't you taking suppressants?,” Bruce said pushing his glasses up.  
“I don't have any suppressants, Bruce. I don't have the money to get them, and being an Avenger is kind of a free service here,” I said staring at the floor completely embarrassed.  
“Jarvis, have some Omega suppressants delivered here for Sigyn in the morning,” Tony said tightening his hold on my wrist.  
“Yes, Mr. Stark,” the AI responded.  
“Tony, I need to get packed to go. I will return when this stupid heat is done,” I said trying to shake free of him.  
“You're not going anywhere until you tell us what you're doing,” he said firmly turning me to face him.  
“My parents left me a warehouse in Brooklyn in their will and I go there. I have someone lock me in when it starts and let me out when it's done. That way I won't bother any of you with my heat scent, or become a burden on any if you,” I said imprisoned by his stern gaze.  
“Christ, that's why you disappear on us,” Clint said standing next to Bruce.  
“First off, not a burden here. Second, all you had to do was ask and I would’ve got you what you need. Third, go get dressed, were all gonna go check out that warehouse,” Tony said with authority releasing my wrist.  
“You should've trusted us with this, Sigyn,” Steve said with a hurt expression on his face.  
“I didn't want things being weird here, or Gods forbid I be on a mission and go into heat. Steve; you, Tony, Nat, Loki and Thor are Alphas. Not really sure what the standing rule is about getting fucked through a heat by a teammate,” I said blushing furiously.  
“That's not the point,” he retorted shaking his head.  
“What are we standing around for? You… clothes… now,” Tony ordered pushing me down the hall to my room.

********************************************************

15 minutes later we all arrived at the rundown warehouse I'd been retreating to. The old Peerson logo faded and warped on the front of the building. I unlocked the door and stepped in, lighting the lantern I kept there as the team filed in scanning the interior. Tony raised an eyebrow at the dirty moss eaten walls and rust covered metal crates piled up at the far wall. Nat looked down at the large holes in the floorboards and Clint scanned the broken windows at the back of the building.

“Follow me and watch your step. Some of these floorboards aren't too stable,” I said turning towards the back of the warehouse.

I led them back through a series of timed jumps and a carefully strategized path over the weak and creaking floor to my safe room and swung open the large metal door to a room that was once an industrial sized walk in freezer. I lit the other lanterns and looked around at my little cage at the team photos I had hung on the walls, at the small bed that I'd put in there from my old room at my parent's house, and at the giant picture of Loki I had hung across the wall at the foot of the bed. The empty food bottles and cans that I'd forgotten to throw away during my last heat lay in a pile in the far corner, and the smell from my last heat still lingered in the air causing the Alphas to suck in their breaths.

“This is horrible, Lady Sigyn that you would subject yourself to such cruelty,” Thor said being the first to speak.  
“Thor's right, you should've told us about this. Should've let us help,” Steve said in his ‘'Captain’ voice.  
“Told you what, Steve? That I'm a monster that Hydra used to kill and slaughter people with? That I sometimes wish that you had left me in the hole you found me in? That I don't trust my own mind during a heat? That I lay here in this bed writhing in pain wishing I were dead? That the only thing that keeps me sane when I'm locked in here are those eyes?,” I said pointing to the photo of Loki.  
“Sigyn, that's ENOUGH!,” Loki snarled stalking towards me.  
“Loki?,” Thor said softly looking at his brother.  
“You say that I am your God, and that you worship me?,” he said glaring at me causing me to whimper and nod at him. “You believe that you are my follower and believer?,” he demanded pointing a finger at me with another snarl and I nodded again unable to form words. “Then, my servant kneel before me!” He ordered pointing to his feet.  
“Loki, what the fuck?,” Nat said starting towards us.  
“Steady friends, this is for her benefit, I believe I know what has happened,” Thor said putting a hand up.  
“Sigyn, I said KNEEL!,” Loki bellowed loudly at me causing me to jump.

My knees hit the floor seconds later and I bowed my head staring at his feet waiting for his next command. I heard a collective gasp from the rest of the team and felt one of Loki's hands come to rest on the top of my head gently stroking my hair. The air around me got really cold, and I detected a heightened potency in his Alpha scent. A strong blast of sweet peppermint and arctic breeze mixed with pure Alpha pheromones hit me like a ton of bricks and tore a soft moan out of my mouth. Loki knelt down in front of me and the scent got even stronger.

“Look at your King, slave,” he commanded harshly.

I snapped my head up and saw dark blue skin with faint white lines in patterns running across his face. Ruby red eyes replaced the emerald ones I was used to and were dilated and staring at me with an intensity I had never seen from him before. I subconsciously reached out and touched his cheek noting that it was ice cold.

“You still wish to belong to me? You still wish to give your heart to a true monster?,” he said fisting my hair roughly.  
“I didn't want you finding out like this, but yes Loki. I've been in love with you for a while, but didn't think I was worthy considering all that Hydra did to me,” I said unable to tear my eyes away from his.  
“What's going on here, Thor?,” Tony said looking at us.  
“So beautiful, I said tracing the lines on his face. “I knew you were Jotunn but I never expected you to be this pretty looking like this,” I said softly noting a slight change in his expression. “You smell good too,” I said leaning towards the scent glands on his neck. “ smells like Christmas morning,” I said my mind going hazy with a sudden pang of desire.  
“When we were children, our mother told us we would know our true queens when they revealed themselves to us. Her heritage, her ceremony, and the scent in this room have all confirmed that Loki's true mate is before him now. I am certain that Lady Sigyn is his fated queen,” Thor replied sitting next to the bed where Loki and I were.  
“Sigyn, your King commands you now, give me the keys to this disgusting hollow. I want those keys, pet,” Loki growled out extending his hand.  
“Yes, Alpha,” I said obediently placing them in his hand, my mind swimming in primal Omega lust.  
“Whoa, she's lost it,” Clint said in a surprised tone.  
“Stark, when we leave here this night, I want you to lay this squalid place to waste. Sigyn shall not ever need to make use of it again,” Loki said rising and tossing the keys to Tony.  
“I'll go along with that one, Loki,” he said putting them into his jeans pocket.  
“Come; Sigyn we're leaving now,” Loki said turning back to me as he phased back into his Asgardian appearance.  
“Can I at least get my pictures, Alpha?,” I said looking up at him.  
“You will walk or I will carry you, slave,” he said gruffly holding out his hand to me.  
“Lady Sigyn, I'll collect your photographs and bring them to you. Right now, I think it best you do as Loki suggests. We need to get you home before your heat begins,” Thor said resting a soothing hand on my shoulder.

I put my hand in Loki's and tried to stand up, but a blast of pain tore through me and my legs buckled feeling dizzy. Everyone rushed towards me at the scream I let out looking concerned. My vision blurred as I fell and the back of my head connected with the metal bed frame with a thud. I clawed helplessly at Loki's shirt trying to pull him closer to me. The scent of his body totally enveloped me then and I felt myself being lifted up from the floor. I could vaguely hear the sound of Loki calling my name as blackness consumed my mind and I promptly passed out.

**********************************************************

I awoke to find myself in the lab at Stark tower, the buzzing of the heart monitor echoing off the walls. I felt hot and sweaty, delirious in pain and a pool of slick under me soaking the sheet beneath me as I lay on a hospital bed. Shit, my heat started early, I thought. I felt a cool hand on my head and opened my eyes to see Loki standing next to the bed looking down at me with a deeply concerned look on his face. Bruce approached with a needle in his hand and looked at Loki.

“What's that?,” I said weakly trying to sit up.  
“Emergency suppressant,” Bruce said swabbing my arm.  
“No!,” I shouted knocking the needle out of his hand. “I want Loki!,” I said fiercely reaching for Loki.  
“Sigyn, are you certain that this is what you want?,” Loki said softly taking my face in his hands.  
“Please Alpha, wanna be yours,” I begged clawing at his shoulders causing him to growl in a low tone.  
“Alright, my sweet Omega, alright,” he purred smoothing my hair. “Let us adjourn to a more comfortable setting,” he said pulling the square patches off my skin.  
“You sure about this, Sigyn?,” Bruce said pulling off the remainder of patches.  
“Yes, I want Loki…. Alpha please,” I begged as another wave of slick dripped out of me.

Loki scooped me off the bed and began walking carrying me in his arms. He was almost at the elevator when the team showed up and began asking questions. He ignored them and kept walking until Thor grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. Loki growled at his brother and glared at the other Alphas.

“Release me or she won't last, brother,” he said glaring at Thor.  
“Loki's right guys, if she isn't knotted soon she's going to die. She's been without an Alpha for too long,” Bruce said from behind us.  
“Give her to me then, Loki. I'll do it,” Steve said stepping forward extending his arms towards me.  
“No! She is MINE!,” Loki snarled out possessively gripping me tighter.  
“Loki; please mate me and bond me. I only wanna be yours. I only want you,” I pleaded nuzzling into his scent gland.  
“Release me now! My lady is dying as we speak, let go so that I may care for her,” Loki practically screamed at Thor.  
“Take her, brother,” Thor said removing his hand from Loki.

In a green flash if light the scenery changed and I realized we were in Loki's bedroom. He carried me to the bed and gently placed me on his green silk sheets, stripping me of the hospital gown I had on and my panties. His eyes were dilated, his breath hitching and uneven, and his teeth bared. I keened and reached for him, silently begging for him to take me as another cramp hit and I moaned out his name. He growled and crushed his lips to mine with bruising force as the scent of my slick filled his nose. My hands flew into his long raven locks and held him to me, returning the kiss with fervor, moaning softly into his mouth as his tongue plundered mine in a savage claiming kiss. He pulled back, breaking the kiss and growled, his eyes blown open with lust as they transformed from green to red.

“Who’s Omega are you, Sigyn?,” he snarled placing his hand on my chin.  
“I'm yours, Loki. Mate me, claim me, take me! Alpha please!,” I begged grabbing a fistful of his shirt.  
“MINE!,” he growled jerking my head to the side roughly.

He leaned in and sank his teeth into the bonding gland at the base of my neck, his cold blue lips sealing over the spot as the skin broke. I saw stars behind my eyes as the “bond high” rumbled through me, crying out his name as an orgasm hit me unexpectedly. A flash of green light and his clothes were gone and he was spreading my legs with his hands. He growled loudly staring at the trail of slick flowing out of me and ran his icy cold fingers through my folds. I moaned when he ghosted across my clit and let out a whine when he pulled his hand away.

“Your pretty little Omega quim is gushing, Sigyn. You smell delicious, my pet,” he purred raising his hand to his lips.

He licked his fingers clean uttering a grumbling low growl of satisfaction the dove between my legs and began sucking and licking at the slick like a ravenous beast. His icy tongue devouring me felt so good and I bucked my hips up writhing against his mouth as the pleasure inside me mounted. He pinned my hips down with his hands and looked up at me as a predator does his prey as his lips closed around my clit. I threw my head back onto the bed panting and moaning as he sucked on the bundle of nerves and bit down on it with his teeth.

“Come; Sigyn, come for your King,” he purred sliding 3 fingers into me.

The tight band inside me snapped when he pressed on my g-spot and my whole body tensed as the climax hit, riding my release on a silent scream as every muscle in my body shook. He ride me through the spasms of my high before pulling his fingers out and kneeling between my legs, not giving me time to come down and lining his enormous Jotunn cock up at my entrance. I sucked my breath in when he slammed his icy cold member into me in one swift movement. The arctic chill of his cock inside my overheated core nearly made me come again and I rocked my hips against his beautiful blue body, moaning as the cold both soothed and aroused me.

“You like my cold hard cock deep inside your tight Omega quim, don't you, pet?,” he snarled pounding into me with authority. “You want my knot, Sigyn? Want me to fill you up with my pups?,” he said increasing the speed to an impossible pace.  
“Colder, Loki, colder! I want you to make me freeze!,” I screamed wrapping my legs around his thighs.  
“Gods, Sigyn…. Yes!,” he groaned out gripping my hips tighter.

He dropped his full weight on me and jackhammered into me with his cold cock, which got colder with each hard thrust until my core felt like a freezer, but I reveled in the pleasure of it all and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I could feel another orgasm approaching and the sweat on my skin turning into frost as his frigid skin brushed against mine causing my nipples to harden painfully. He grunted with each thrust panting heavily next to my ear as he went increasingly harder and faster, chasing his release.

“You hold me so perfectly, and grip me so tightly, my Omega. Such a perfect quim for your true God,” he moaned out beginning to shake as his knot caught on my walls.  
“Fuck, Loki I can feel your knot….. So big…. Feels so good,” I moaned out digging my nails into his back.  
“That's it, pet! I feel you beginning your ascent to Valhalla, let’s get there together, my love,” he ground out sliding his hand between our bodies.

His fingers found my clit and rubbed it hard and fast the chill sending shockwaves of pleasure through me. I could feel his knot stretching my walls overwhelming me with sensation and robbing me of all thought. I moaned loudly with him as the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. I rocked my hips up to meet his feeling as if my body was flying apart and drowning in delicious bliss. Our moans got louder as the tension built and with one nip on my fresh claiming mark I leapt headlong over the edge coming hard on his cock as his knot finally locked inside me. I screamed his name as his hips lost their rhythm and his subzero seed spurted inside me. His back arched away from me, his eyes squeezed shut as he howled his release like a feral wolf. He gave a few final thrusts riding us through the last of our climaxes before dropping back down onto me panting heavily in my ear.

“Fuck; Loki, that was truly godlike,” I whispered trying to catch my breath.  
“You expected anything less?,” he chuckled breathlessly nipping at my shoulder playfully.

We lay there until our breathing recovered and our heart rates resumed their normal rhythm. Loki transformed back into his Asgardian form and slid his arms under me anchoring me to him and rolled until we were both on our sides facing each other, and lifted my leg over his hip. I leaned up, resting my head on my hand and gazed into his gorgeous emerald eyes, smiling at him in awe and wonder. He smirked at me tracing a line down the side of my face with his index finger. 

“Best. Sex. Ever!,” I said running my fingers through his hair.  
“You naughty girl. You never mentioned having an affinity for cold things. I may have to punish you for that, and for keeping this lovely cunny from me,” he said softly running a hand to rest above my mound.  
“Well, when you're in love with a certain frost giant Asgardian Prince, you develop an ice fetish,” I said placing a chaste kiss on his lips. “And not while my heat rages, my King. You can fuck me now and punish me later,” I added ghosting my fingers on his balls.  
“You truly are Mischief's Queen,” he said bursting into laughter.

He pulled me closer to him and buried his face into my shoulder as he shook with the force of his amusement. We lay there for around 20 minutes talking, kissing and snuggling waiting for his knot to go down and he was able to pull his cock out of me. He got up and went to the bathroom and came out with a warm, damp cloth and cleaned up the remnants of our releases on my skin and tossed it back into the bathroom landing with a loud slap on the tile floor, and slid back into bed drawing my body close to his. He pulled his sheets over us and pressed my head onto his chest and wrapped his arms around me humming a tune softly in my ear. He stroked my hair still singing happily as I drifted off to sleep.

********************************************************

2 Weeks Later:

I entered the common room after my trip to the medical floor to find the team having breakfast, having gotten a late start following one of Tony's infamous “Avenger Parties”. Steve was standing at the stove flipping a batch of pancakes, and Thor was putting another pot of coffee on to brew with half of a Pop Tart hanging out of his mouth. Nat and Clint were playing video games and Bruce and Tony were talking about some modifications to “Veronica”. Loki sat in his usual seat at the table sipping his coffee and motioned for me to join him with a knowing smirk on his face, having drawn no less than 4 orgasms from me the night before. 

“Ok; Thor I got something to tell you,” I said approaching the table.  
“Good morrow, Sigyn, how do you fare?,” he said with a warm smile.  
“You're not the only one who carries a ‘'Mighty Hammer’,” I smirked at him causing him to look confused. “Loki has a mighty hammer too,” I said chuckling as I placed the folder in my hands onto the table.

All eyes flew to me as I opened the folder and took out the sonogram the medical staff had given me and handed it to Loki. He looked at it and then back to me, confusion clearly written on his face. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his cheek, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“Sigyn, what's this?,” he said holding the sonogram up closer to his face.  
“That; my King, is your first ever photo of your children,” I said winking at him mischievously.  
“Pups!,” Loki said, his eyes wide with amazement, surprise clearly written on his face.  
“I'm going to be an uncle! Is this really true, sister?” Thor bellowed excitedly rushing over to look at the photo in Loki's hand.  
“Yeah, see here,” I said scooting closer to them. “My name, time, date… and a circled dot here is a baby,” I said pointing to the sonogram.  
“There's 3 of them,” Loki said looking at me with wide eyes.  
“So, Thor ain't the only one who's got a mighty hammer, my King. Clearly you do too,” I chuckled at the expression on his face.

Thor rushed around Loki and swept me up in a big bear hug swinging me around the room cheering like a child in a candy store. Tony and Nat came together and began talking about a baby shower as Clint clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder with a warm smile on his face. Steve and Bruce took turns hugging me after Thor had put me down and shook Loki's hand. I turned to him and saw him studying the sonogram intently, tears forming in his green eyes. He set the photo down and walked over to me, dropping to his knees he flung his arms around my me and buried his face in my stomach. He began crying in earnest, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed loudly.

“Loki?,” I said stroking his hair putting my arms around his shoulders.  
“Brother, are you alright?,” Thor said dropping down next to him.  
“This…. Is….all I've…. Ever wanted…. I thought that I could never have this,” Loki said between sobs tightening his hold on me.  
“Mother will be thrilled, we must go to Asgard the 3 of us and tell her,” Thor said patting his back soothingly.  
“Sigyn, marry me please! Be my wife, my only love,” Loki said looking up at me with hope and unshed tears in his eyes.  
“Of course; I'll marry you, Loki. I love you with all my heart,” I said cupping his cheek feeling my heart burst in joy.

All movements ceased when Loki let out a loud whoop and stood, a huge smile on his face and swept me up in his arms twirling me around in circles. I giggled as tears of happiness streamed down my face, and it was cut off when Loki's lips sealed over mine in a tender kiss. He took my left hand and slid a gold ring onto my hand accented by a large emerald, and lifted me up and carried me over to the table placing me gingerly onto my usual seat. He dropped to his knees and lifted the hem of my shirt exposing my stomach and placed 3 kisses on my skin.

“Hello, my dear ones. I am your father, and I promise to love and protect you and your mother. You shall want for nothing,” he said with a hint of reverence in his voice and a contented smile on his lips.  
“Looks like Sigyn tamed Reindeer Games,” Tony snarked pointing to us.  
“I sure hope not, Tony. I love my feral wolf too much to lose him,” I bit back sarcastically with a smirk on my face, causing everyone to laugh.  
“I'll hold you to that, my pet,” Loki purred looking up at me licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment it helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
